This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training on laboratory instruments is provided for investigators at various stages of their professional careers, in addition to the resident postdoctoral fellows and sabbatical guests. R. Theberge is responsible for training on the Bruker Reflex IV MALDI reflectron TOF MS. M. J. C. Miller has been responsible for the Bruker Esquire ion trap, R. Seward for the Q-Star qoTOF MS instruments and U. Sommer, for the ESI Quattro II triple quadrupole LC/MS system. Under the direction of these senior personnel, new postdoctoral fellows, visiting scientists and graduate students have learned to operate the introductory level instruments, have moved upward to the more complex instrumentation and and have been instructed how to process and interpret the resulting data. During this year Ms. Eunjung Song, a graduate student at Seoul National University, Korea, visited for six months and has retured to Seoul. Francesca Lavatelli, MD, from the Univ. of Pavia, Italy, made rapid progress with 2D gel analysis of amyloid proteins and others components found in human fat samples and learned to interpret the MS and MS/MS data. After she returned to Italy in January 2007, she took on responsibility for amyloid protein analysis in samples obtained from familial amyloid patients and other with sporadic or undiagnosed amyloid diseases at the hospital and research center in Pavia where she is employed.